Stuck in the past
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: Crash back into another time. Logan never thought avoiding a beaver while taking her mothers car for a joy spin would change her life so much but when she crashed off the bridge into the river she got sucked into another time zone. were her life would change for the worst and the best
1. Chapter 1

When you think of the word car crash.. most people would probably think something along the lines of drunk drivers, reckless, driving, stupidity, broken limbs, blood, death, crashing to your doom. When my mothers car that I had taken for a joy ride was spinning out of control making me feel like I was on some amusement park ride and flying off a wooden bridge I thought the same thing.. boy was I wrong was I ever... for me.. crashing my car meant something totally different from being flung into a river into my demise.. for me it meant being flung into a river and blacking out only to wake up in the 1960's thats49 years in the past 37 years before I was even born. I shouldn't have even been driving the stupid thing but I was slightly buzzed and wanted pissed at my from the drinks I had stolen from my mother while we were up camping to get back at her for screaming at me I felt completely stupid after thoygh I wasn't sure why or how this happened all I knew is I had no clue how to get back at the time and I was stuck in the past.. little did I know that getting stuck in the past would be the greatest and worst thing to ever happen to me...

I sat up on the hospital bed I had been here for three straight day's ever since they had found me on the side of the river bed unconscious the doctors still asking the same questions they did when I had first woken up me to afraid to tell them the truth. they'd think I was crazy and shove me in some padded white room. I mean who would believe a 15 almost 16 year old girl if she said she was from the future and got here from some time paradox from crashing her mothers S.U.V off a cliff while trying avoid hitting a beaver of all things. No one hell if I didn't know it was the truth I'd think I was a drug addict or something it's even how I felt. In the Three day's I had been stuck on hospital bed rest I had found out I was found washed up on a river bank I had cuts and bruises but nothing broken or seriously damaged I had no ID on me or anything else that it was July 1964 and I had some how not only managed to go back to the past I ended up In Tulsa Oklahoma. Which considering I was born and Raised in Canada and that's were I had my accident I thought was a little strange I also found out because I had no one to take care of me I was going to be placed in a foster family and that I really could not stand hospital food from this time It was basicly amazing jello and the worlds nasty smelling and looked slop it looked like a baby had puked it up. As for the Doctors what they had found out about me was I was found on a river bank unconscious I had nothing horribly wrong with me my name was Logan and I was disoriented also that there was no reports of any missing persons they also found out how much I really didn't like needles. I had also had a room mate for a short period of time the boy' had alcohol poisoning from a three day drinking binge .he told me all about the town and how the kids here were spilt up between lower and upper class the Greasers and the Socs the Soc's were stuck up rich kids that drove fancy cars lived in big houses flaunted her money and got away with everything were Greasers were the lower class that were loyal and stuck together came from barley nothing and got in trouble for everything. that was a lot different from my time zone, I mean we had rich kids and poor kids as well as ones that got away with everything and ones that caused trouble but we had a class for everything not just two classes money mattered but not as much as it did here things were more basted on your looks and interests and if you had more then one you could almost choose were you wanted to go but not always sometimes you just got stuck in a place. But now I would be placed in a group with out a say with out a choice Id be judge by my looks and money not who I was .

The nurse came in with a tray of food interrupting my train of thought she was the same nurse I had every day she was a bigger lady with bright red hair and freckles she looked like she could be Mrs. Weasley from Harry potter it always made me giggle I sat up slowly my gown itchy me all over I couldn't stand it I was starting to go insane from the itching

"can I please get out of this hospital dress its itchy" I begged scratching my self

"Mr and Mrs Reeves are bringing you some clothes" she said smiling she was always smiling it was kinda creepy I never knew anyone who could be that happy all the danm time she put my food down on my table still smiling and walked away/ I looked at the food it was basically baby vomit that made me gag from the smell of it then jello I took the spoon and opened then jello it was all I had been eating in the three day's I had been here I sat on the bed slowly eating it staring at the wall there wasn't anything to do in this hospital no Tv no books no nothing it was just a room i felt like I was going more insane I finished my jello putting the empty container back on the tray then I slowly and carefully stood up and putting a hand on the IV stand my legs were sore from my crash but nothing to bad I pushed My IV around walking around my room stretching my legs out a little till now I never knew what true boredom was I'd give anything to here a crackly voice teacher lecture about some old dude no one even cared about at this moment I didnt care I was going stir crazy in this room I just wanted out I groaned to my self thinking about how good fresh air would smell instead of the stale hospital air soon the door opened Mr and Mrs Reeves came in they were a nice older couple who had kids that were all grown up and off to collage and starting family's

"how are you feeling Logan?" asked Mrs Reeves

"I'm fine thank you" I said smiling

"I still can't believe that's your name" said Mr Reeves I giggled a bit at that I always found it funny him and almost everyone I had my name to wasn't very used to Logan as a girls name back then well I guess I should saw now Logan was a boy's name so it was strange to them I found it funny since I was so used to it Mrs. Reeves handed me a dress and told me to go change while they signed my release paper's so I could finally leave this place.I had never in my life felt so much excitement over something so small as being released from a hospital. I walked into the bathroom it was small bright white hand a shower and toilet and small sink with a mirror over it I walked up to the mirror I looked like a mess My skin was paler then usual I looked like the walking dead I had dark bags under my eye's from the lack of sleep my dark auburn hair matted in a curly puffy mess mangled onto of my head my lips dry chapped and flaky I managed to slip out of the gown with out ripping my Iv out which made me rather happy I had already ripped it out once it was someone the worst and most uncomfortable pain I had ever felt I ever so carefully slipped on the dress Mrs. Reeves had given me bright white cotton with splashes of vivid floral throughout. had scooped neckline trimmed in a bright tangerine my eye twitched as I stared at my self in the mirror I felt and looked ridicules in my mind wearing a dress on a daily bases was not something I only ever worse them in the summer or for an occasion or holiday never had I worn one that was bright white with bright colours I very rarely even wore white unless it was my white skinny jeans I sighed I knew I had no choice but to wear it this was the style now a days for most girls .hopefully they would take me shopping so I wasn't stuck with something so un like me and that made me feel even more off then I already was I tried to fix my hair trying to pull my fingers threw it and flatten it a bit but it didn't work it had gotten to far out of control and was mess It reminded me of a poodle I gave up sighing I ran the water and splashed it on my face I turned the water off and left the bathroom Just as I walked out the nurse came up to me a huge grin upon her face and unhooked me from the Iv it felt a little weird and stung a but but I sighed and flexed my fingers moving my arm around It felt so good to have that thing of and be able to move my arm freely she put a cotton ball on it and wrapped medical tape around it I smiled at her she smiled back cheerfully and patted my shoulder taking the Iv stand and walking out of the room

"that's so much better" I said dragging the so out Mr. And Mrs Reeves gave out a chuckle

"well let's go we have some shopping to do before we take you home I'm sure there lots of things you need like hair brush, shampoo, Make-up,shoes, clothes" said Mrs Reeves listing things off I smiled she put her hand on my back still listing more and more thing and we left the hospital I was excited to shop which was rare I wasn't a huge fan of clothes shopping maybe it was because my mom always put my style down and didn't like the same things I liked but with Mr's Reeves it was different she was sportive and loving it made me happy .


	2. Chapter 2

We had been shopping for a few hours but it felt like a century to my already sore leg's. I had got a lot of shorts, jeans and even a couple cute skirts as well as tops, sweaters and some shoes I even got some accessories and make up but that was mostly just some powder and mascara. I deiced Id wait on a bench fot while they went around doing other shopping at some model train store and Mr.s Reeves in a book store I sat there stretching my tired arms and leg's I even got a good crack out of my neck which felt incredible from it being so tense. I heard a beeping from a security machine as boy in a leather jacket wearing jeans and Mickey-Mouse shirt came running my way he jumped over the bench I was sitting on and hid in the plants behind me saying for me to shh I rolled my eye's and stared off down the mall just looking around like nothing was happening saw security guard run out of the the boy had came from he was rather fat and sweating I tried so hard to laugh as the image of a pig sweating in the summer flashed in my had that was one thing that didn't seem to change over the years cop's were still pigs ate donuhts and were out of shape he ran well.. wobbled over to me It took all my power to not crack and burst out laughing rolling on the floor his entire body giggle he looked like an over weight penguin in a blue suit

"excuse me ma'am did you see a hood run out of there" he asked me panting resting his hands on my his legs slightly bent

"I saw a boy in a leather jacket" he ran that way" I said pointing in a random direction the officer nodded and tipped his hat running/ wobbling off once he was gone let out a giggle and the boy popped out a grin on his face

"well thanks that's the nicest thing I've ever seen a Soc do" he said sitting down next to me I raised an eyebrow at him

"well despite what you may think I wouldn't really consider my self a so called soc well not from what I've heard about them atleast" I said to him simply shrugging my shoulder's

"well you sure are dressed like one" he said pulling a beer from his jacket and nodding at my clothes I rolled my eye's at him

"my foster mother picked it out for me I didn't get a choice just got out of the hospital today" I said simply to him

"oh yeah you're that girl they found on the river bank aren't you" he said I nodded

"yeah that's me names Logan" I said sticking my hand out he chuckled and totally ignored my out stretched hand i pulled it back feeling like a total goof I slowly retreated my hand and rubbed my neck feeling rather awkward

"never heard a girl with that name before but it's cool I like it. names Keith but everyone call's me Two-bit" he said smiling I smiled back at him he looked down pulling a watch from this pocket he had clearly just stolen it the tag was still dangling from it

"well Two-bit I bet it be a lot easier to steal thing if you took the damn bar code off Einstein" I said rolling my eye's I pulled the tag with the bar code off the watch shaking my head at him I tossed it in the bush behind us

"you know I never really thought about that thanks" he said chuckling I smiled and nodded oh man people in this time needed some lesson's

"here have this as a thanks" he said pulling a tube of lipstick out of his jacket I raised an eyebrow at him laughing a little

"why the hell would you discount this?" I asked him

"Discount" he asked totally ignoring my question I rolled my eye's him then I remember a lot of my slang people here wouldn't understand

"Stealing were I'm from we call it the five finger discount" I said to him and in my head I laughed saying – more like when I'm from -

"I like that sayin but do you want it or not?" he asked holding it closer to me I sighed and took it from him opening it was deep berry colour just like the one I used to wear for some reason I was always drawn to the deep berry colours I just like how they looked on me

" sure why not Ill take it not like you have any real use for it... well I don't think so..." my voice slightly trailed off peeling the sticker off it I put the lipstick in my pocket and smiled at him

"so know anyone yet?" he asked taking a swig of his beer

"Just you my foster parents and people at the hospital other then that not really" I said shrugging

"ever seen a rumble?" he asked me simply taking another drink I sat there for a minute trying to remember what a rumble was I knew I had heard it before probably in some old Tv show but I was having difficulties remembering I was pretty sure it was some kind of fight

"that's some sort of fight right?" I asked him a little nervous he chuckled

"sure is us greaser against the Soc's" he said smirking in his eyes imaging what it was like he was clearly very much into the fighting

"nah I 've never seen a rumble" I told him which was true I had never seen a rumble I had seen lot's of fight before tho but mostly just one on one drunk guys

"You should come out and watch but you'd have to stay hidden of course" he said looking over at me little did he know I had gotten in plenty of fight's before and that I had been in karate and boxing since I was 6 but I thought since I was in place well.. a time really that no one knew me knew my past I could change it re write be who ever I wanted to be I deiced I didn't want to be the bitch anymore

"where is it?" I asked him

"the old abandon lot on our side of town" he said taking drink of his beer I looked at him with a look of confusion

"yeah... I got no clue where that is.. I don't really know where anything is..." I said to him he chuckled

"alright how about I meet you at the Dq at 7:00 alright?" he asked I nodded

"sounds like a plan" I said he nodded and got up walked off taking another swig of his beer Mrs Reeves came over to me

"who was that sweetheart?" she asked me I stood up flattening down my dress

"just a new friend he want's me to meet him at Dq tonight at 7:00 so he can show me around town" I said to her

"that's nice dear I'll drive you then after supper then I'm glad you made a friends already" she said smiling I smiled back she linked her arm around mine and we went to the car and waited for Mr. Reeves after few moments he showed up putting his stuff in the trunk and we drove to my new home the house was rather large bigger then the one I used to live in they walked me inside and gave me the grand tour before walking me to me my room as they opened the door I stood there in aww of the room was bigger then any Id ever been in before and everything was matching it had a green blue and purple peacock theme to it I liked It had a large canopy bed that was stunning there was a book case that was filled with books dressers and a closet a desk for for or reading and vanity it was incredible after I had unpacked it was dinner time all sat down at the table for it we had roast beef with veggies and gravy and mashed potato's It was starting to feel like I was dreaming again I had never had a dinner like this with my family unless it was Christmas or Easter when I finished dinner then I excused my self and went up stairs I took out a pair of high waisted black shorts a simple white tank top then a black and blue checkered button up I walked into me on suite bathroom I stripped the dress off and undergarments off and stepped into the shower the warm pellets beating against my skin I sighed it was refreshing to get the hospital smell off me I close my eye's as I did I felt my self in my mother S.u.v spinning out of control my body jerked causing me to slip as I fell my side hit the side of the tub causing pain to shoot in me I stood back up nothing was broken but I knew I'd have one hell of a bruise I put a dollop of shampoo on my hand and massaged it into my hair working it up into a nice lather before rinsing it all out I turned the water off and stepped out drying my self off with one of the towels before getting changed I towel tried my hair then brushed it leaving it down not bothered enough to do anything with it then put on some make up mostly just eyeliner and some cover up as well as the lipstick Two-bit had stole and given me just as I finished everything and had walked out of the bathroom Mrs Reeves called me down stairs I slipped on my converse then got in the car she drove me to Dq and gave 10$

"Ill leave the key under the mat you come home anytime you like sweetheart" she said smiling before driving off I watched her drive off thinking – did she really just say come home at anytime? Things deferentially have changed -


	3. Chapter 3

I was early by 10 minutes I went inside and got a vanilla ice cream with a chocolate dip-tip in a bowl I wasn't one for cones I found them to be a waste since I never ate them and there was ice-cream left in them I went back out side and sat at a bench waiting for Two-bit to arrive and nibbling away at my ice-cream

"well hey there pretty lady" I heard a deep cocky sounding male voice say I looked up to see a heavy built guy with blonde hair wearing a football jacket he looked like a jock one thing I couldn't stand I never got along with them they were always to full of them self's thinking they were all that just for being a good at a sport

"uhm hi there stranger danger" I said to him in a rather monotone voice

"baby I ain't danger" he said winking my eye's went a little wide he's was clearly a creepy and a perv I had the strongest erg to stand up and knee him but I wouldn't well not yet at least

"maybe not but you are a stranger and you just walked up to a girl who was sitting alone and winked at her that's pretty damn creepy" I said to him looking back at my Ice-cream hoping he would take the hint to leave me alone that I wasn't interested

"My names Dalton what's your babydoll" he said holding out his hand I looked at it them up at him with a you've got to be kidding me look

"her name is none of your concern now get lost" I heard a male voice behind me say I turned my head to see Two-bit him and Dalton started each other down for a bit before Dalton left I sighed happily that he finally left

"he ain't give you to much trouble did he?" Two-bit asked a bit concerned

"nah if he did I could wasted my ice cream on him if I had to" I said making a joke Two-bit laughed

"come on better get you early so you can have a place to see from" he said I nodded we walked over to his car and got in. See if this was back in my time that Dalton kid would of probably been called lots of shit and there would be no way id be getting in car with a boy I just meant not to mention going somewhere that I didn't know were it was and didn't know how to get back home from but for some reason I didn't feel the erg to beat the shit out of Dalton not like I use to at least and Two-bit gave me a sense of security and safety instead of fright I looked out the window watching everything pass as he drove he parked his car and we got out walking down a trail

"right here's probably your best bet an with the way your dressed most greasers wont bother yah yeah although with that shirt they may think your sodapop's new girl or somethin" he said chuckling I raised an eyebrow a little confused

"who?" I asked confused he patted my back with a chuckle

"don't worry you'll meet him and the rest of the gang after the rumble just stay put and stay outta sight don't need you gettin hurt" he said running off I sighed soon I leaned against the tree waiting as it started to get dark I could hear mummers of voice I turned around to face the open field a large group of greaser was standing you could see the different gangs with in them I saw Two-bit with six other boy's one was clearly older he reminded me of the hulk just less green, another one had dark dirty blonde hair and elven features he was wearing a brown leather jacket his face was hard and was not someone you'd want to run into in a dark alley he looked like he could be around Two-bit age or a little bit older the other four looked all about the same age one had black hair that was greased back and was wearing a jean vest he had some sort of bird tattoo on his forearm the one beside him had lighter hair and was wearing a dark blue and dark red button up over a white tee-shirt I guess that was Sodapop since his shirt looked a lot like mine. The next boy had darker skin and black hair I could just make out a scar on his cheek he seemed a bit jumpy a nervous his hands shoved in the pockets of there. next to him was a boy with the same hair colour as sodapop's he was wearing a dirty red hoodie by the looks of it him Sodapop and the hulk looking guy were all brothers soon Soc showed up in there fancy cars the all strutted over to the field I saw Dalton I really hoped someone knock h him out as the rumble started I got excited getting into it like I was watching a game on tv it was fascinating but I couldn't see everything I wanted a better view so I climbed up the tree rather high so I could have a birds eye view on it watching the action biting my lip the entire time in anticipation I saw some one knock Dalton right on his ass but I couldn't make out who it but from what I could make out from the person it was Sodapop was soon it started to pour down rain but the fighting didn't stop the boy's were all covered and mud and using it to there advantage I didn't care about the rain It didn't bother me at all even though I was drenched I was to into watching the fighting going on below eventuality the Soc's all ran off scared helping each other up running to the cars the Greasers all cheered hugging each other flipping off cars and celebrating I clapped quietly smiling at them I saw Two-bit talking to the group then pointed down at the bush were I was supposed to be I started to climb down as they walked over and as I got to the second to last branch they arrived below me clearly not seeing me above them

"Two-bit pullin our chains like that aint funny man" said the boy with the tattoo

"I swear she was right here Steve" Said Two-bit pointing at the spot on the ground

"you sure you ain't hallucinating there Two-bit?" said Sodapop

"I ain't she was right there maybe she got scared but I swear it she war right here man" he said raising his voice a bit I stood on the branch leaning against the tree biting my lip holding in my laughter

"and now I'm up here" I said in a teasing voice a smirk formed on my lips they all looked up

"see I ain't crazy" yelled Two-bit pointing up at me

"why are you up in a tree" asked the boy in the red hoodie

"better view" I said shrugging climbing down a branch

"well did you enjoy you're first rumble?" asked Two-bit with a smile I nodded

"sure did and by the way uh I think it's Sodapop well that's what i'm assuming from Two-bit shirt comment to me earlier" I said point at Sodapop then my shirt

"yeah that's me" he said nodding with a questioning looking on his face

"good job knocking that creep Dalton out" I said sitting down on the branch slowly making sure I didn't fall off

"haha thanks" he said smiling while he chuckled

"well you know that's sodapop this here is his younger brother Ponyboy and older brother Darry" Two-bit said pointing them out the boy in the red hoodie was Ponyboy and the mini hulk was Darry I felt proud of my self for getting it right

"well I got that one right to I'm feel pretty danm proud of my self" I said smiling the laughed

"this here Is Johnny, That there is Dally and over there by Sodapop is Steve" said Ponyboy I waved at everyone and started to slide myself off the branch Darry helped me I smiled at him

"My names Logan and yes I realize you've probably never heard a girl with that name before" I said rolling my eye's they all laughed there was crack of lighting I jumped and stepped away from the Tree

"can we go some were less likely to get stuck by lighting?" I asked the nodded we all started to walk

"so where you from?" asked Sodapop

"the river bank" I said laughing at my own joke only Two-bit got it he chuckled

"I don't get it?" Said Ponyboy

"she's the girl they found washed up on the river bank a while back" said Two-bit everyone suddenly fell silent I didn't like it I ran up ahead and tried to walk on the edge of sidewalk balancing my self I could here them all whispering after a while I gave up turning around walking backwards

"you guys done yet?" I asked them they all went silent avoiding eye contact

"and I thought the Twinkie whore's back home were bad" I shaking my head

"who" asked Ponyboy I sighed It was hard trying to use lingo they understood

"twinkie whore's are girl from the ages like 11-16 who dress in clothes way to reliving will sleep with anything that moves have blonde hair and like to have a cream filling in them" I busted out laughing at the filling part a few of guy's chuckled

"so where are you from?" asked Darry

"and how did you end up in the river?" asked Steve

"you guy's wouldn't believe me in if I told you"

"how do you know?" asked Sodapop

"because If it didn't happen to me I wouldn't believe it" I said rolling my eye's I turned around an started to skip I started to go one way

"other way" said Steve I stopped and turned and started to skip the other way they laughed after a little bit my legs got tired and I stopped turning to wait for them they were all talking and goofing off there was something about Two-bit I couldn't put my finger on it though he looked and acts so familiar

"were that house with the truck out front" said Pony pausing from his conversation to point at a house I ran over to the house opening the gate I went and sat on the steps waiting


	4. Chapter 4

I started to play with my locket I had forgotten all about it I opened it on one side was a picture of me and my parents when i was a kid that was one of the few good times I had before my parents split I heard the gate open I closed the locket

"you coulda just went inside" said Darry chuckling

"It's not locked?" I asked confused he chuckled

"we never lock our door our couch is kinda a crash couch" said Sodapop skipping the stairs and running inside with Steve I stood up and headed inside fallowed by the rest of the boy's I sat down on the couch they all went and fixed there cuts up I saw one on Sodapop's neck that he didn't seem to notice

"soda you got one on your neck" I said pointing to my neck he reached around trying to find in aimlessly I sighed and stood up walking over to him I took the Peroxide soaked cotton ball and gently dabbed it on his cut it fizzed

"check my back?" he asked cleaning the blood off his lips

"sure thing" I said I pulled his shirt up for the most part he was pretty good just one cut that needed anything I clean it for him then put his shirt down

"thanks" he said smiling

"no problem" I said I looked over to see Johnny struggling with a cut I walked over to him and started to help with out saying anything

"Looks like we got a nurse on our hands" joked Steve I rolled my eye's

"well It's clearly needed a house full of boy's I'm shocked anythings still standing" I teased finishing cleaning Johnny's cut

"ha that's only cause of Darry" Said Ponyboy

"let me guess he's the boss?" I said they all nodded I shook my head

"boys" I rolled my eye's and sat on the couch next to Dally

"need any help?" I asked he smirked

"my lips could use a kiss" he said in a sly tone I stood up

"Two-bit Dall needs a kiss come kiss him" I said the boy's all laughed

"I ain't kissin him you do it!" Two-bit shouted from the kitchen

"I ain't kissing him I don't know where his mouth has been!" I yelled back they laughed

"then can I have one" Two bit asked sticking his head out the kitchen door way he wiggled his eyebrows

"no you cant but" I said moving my finger around the room

"pick me!" said Steve I shook my head I jumped up

"but Johnny can have one on his booboo and on the cheek" I said smiling all of the guys but Darry sat with there mouth's hung open

"It's always the quiet ones" Darry joked I walked over to Johnny and started to gently kiss each cut and bruise then his cheek he blushed

"aww" I said poking his nose he swatted my hand away smiling and blushing clearly embarrassed I turned around to see Sodapop with a huge grin

"you started it you gotta finish it" said Darry I rolled my eye's

"fine line up but your last Sodapop just because of that!" I said he pouted I laughed

"ponyboy your youngest so your first" Ponyboy stood up I kissed his cuts scraps and bruises then he sat down I did the same for Two-bit and Steve Dallas tried to get lips so I slapped him

"oh oh oh I'm next" Soda said like a little kid I smiled and walked over to Darry

"nope Darry's next" I said in a teasing voice I kiss the cut on Darry's hand then his cheek he chuckled I walked over to the Sodapop he took his shirt off holding his hands out it reminded me of titanic

"every single one!" Soda announced as I got closer I rolled my eyes I started with his hands and made my way up his arms then made my way down his chest when I kissed the cut on his collar bone he squirmed a bit

"hold still" I said graving his shoulder gently I kissed the last few cuts including the one of his hip bone he wiggled I rolled my eyes and went around him I kissed the one on the back of his neck and went down to the on his back the boy's broke out laughing

"looks like Sodapop got a little excited" said Dally in a teasing voice I pulled away Sodapop was covering his junk clearly hiding a hard

"Soda!" I screamed

"I can't help it you were turning me on!" he defended him self I face palmed my self

"can't blame him Logan you're a babe" said Steve

"don't encourage him!" I stressed they just laughed I walked over to the couch and sat next to Johnny. Soda ran off I hid my face in my hands I knew it was beat red. we sat there for twenty minutes and Soda still wasn't back the boy's were all getting drunk and Dallas was trying to get in my pants evern harder then before I was starting to feel bad for Soda I looked at Johnny

"should I go check on him" I asked johnny quietly he shrugged I sighed and stood up none of the others had even noticed I walked down the hall that Soda did only one door was closed I knocked on it gently I heard some movement I stood there and waited Soda came to the door

"oh.. hey.." he said looking down I poked his chest gently

"hi.. you should come out... the boy's are all getting drunk and Dally's trying to get in my pants.." I said a little freaked he chuckled

"you could hide out in here?" he suggest

"why not" I said smiling he moved out of the way and I walked in jumping onto the bed I stayed there for most of the night just talking to Sodapop then Darry drove me home


	5. Chapter 5

~ Two weeks later ~

I had hung out with the gang everyday this week they were the type of friends I used to dream about the older responsible one to keep us in check, the tough ass no one wanted to mess with, the mr fix it, the funny guy, the one you can talk to about actual subjects the one you can tell anything to and you know they'd keep it safe and the one who was a little bit of everything. Me and Soda had been getting extra close the last little while I loved it when I was with him I forgot that I wasn't in my own time even thought most of the time when I said something they wouldn't understand and Ponyboy always wondered how I knew about the new movie right when it came out but I still couldn't explain anything to them even though I tried many times

I fell back onto Ponyboy and Soda's bed Soda sat next to me

"thanks for letting me crash here tonight Soda, I really didn't want to go home to the empty house not with the storm out side" I said to him Soda placed my head gently on his lap

"we told you before Logy you can stay over anytime you want" Soda said bruising my hair

"I know" I said softly there was a crack of thunder I jumped up and held onto Soda tightly he chuckled and rubbed my back

"It's alright you're safe" he said calmly I smiled a little the phone rang and I jumped he chuckled

"ill be right back stay here okay" he said I nodded when he left the room I decided i need to get out of my jeans I wiggled them off and took my shirt off slipping on one of Sodapop's knowing he wouldn't mine there was another crack of thunder I squealed and hid under the blankets Soda came back a little while later and pulled them off he sat next to me

"that was Darry, he's stuck at work over night and Pony is at Two-bits for the night" he said I raised an eyebrow

"yeah cause that's safe" I joked Soda chuckled there was another crack of thunder I jumped onto Soda's lap he held me to him and rubbed my shoulder the lights flickered I looked up at him wide eye's

"we got candles don't worry" he said I sighed but my eye's locked with his he cupped my face gently his lips came crashing down on mine it was soft and gentle but full of Passion he slowly leaned back flipping me over so I was under him not breaking the kiss the lights flickered again he slowly pulled away a smirking I blushed and pulled his lips back to mine he licked my lip begging me for entrance I opened my mouth a little he slid his tongue inside twirling his tongue with mine his hands running up and down my side I slowly pulled his shirt off he smirked the lights flickered once more before going out I wrapped my arms around Soda pulling him to me kissing his neck down to his collar bone nibbling it gently he squirmed around letting out a groan I smirked giggling running my fingers softly down his torso he kissed me hard pulling his shirt off me I bit my lips he pulled me up gently slowly taking my bra off kissing down my shoulder's as he did he unclasped the back and tossed it to the side kissing me deeply his hands holding my face he pulled away I could just see his face in the darkness he smiled and slowly kissed a trail down my neck to my breast's I let out a soft moan and his tongue swirled around my nipple I reached under his undoing his jeans I slipped a finger in each side wiggling them down he lifted himself up still licking as I got them off him he gently nibbled my nipple I took in a sharp breath moaning I could feel his smirk on my skin and he kissed a trail down my my torso to my waist he played with the band of my underwear gently teasing me I bit my lip and pulled him up to kiss me I gently nibbled his lips he pulled my panties off slowly pushing me back down as we kissed he slowly ran his fingers over my body gently groping my breasts as he made his way down he gently brushed his fingers along my tight moving then up I he slowly pushed one inside me I took in another deep breath moaning loudly he kissed me again deeply full of passion love and lust he slowly worked his finger in and out of me building up speed his thumb gently brushing against my clit I let out a moan of pleasure against his lips he smirked going a little faster I nibbled his lip aching my back in pleasure he slowly kissed a trail down my torso then up my thigh's his tongue gently brushed against my clit causing shivers of pleasure to shoot up my spin I grabbed a fist full of the sheets with one hand his hair with the other moaning his tongue twirled around my clit pleasure building up inside me as he worked his fingers in and I moaned louder each time the pressure built more I bit my lip moaning his name he started to suck I squirmed as my body started to tingle from pleasure I couldn't hold it any more I couldn't take it I let out groan I pulled his head up time kissing him aggressively he kissed back full of hunger slipping another finger inside me I moaned still holding his face too mine kissing him he moved his fingers harder and faster I couldn't take it I let out a loud screamed as waves of pleasure shot threw my body as I orgasmed Soda didn't stop he kept his fingers going I kissed him deeper he pulled his boxers off stroking him self with his free hand groaning

"stick it me Soda I want it" I growled in his ear he didn't argue.  
Me and Soda laid there our naked sweaty bodies entwined out hearts beating both gently panting both in pure bliss over the what we had just spent doing for two hour's he gently kissed my lips tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear our eye's locked I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him gently he placed his free hand over it the other hand on the crook of my back holding me to him there was a loud crack of thunder I moved closer to him he smiled and kissed my head he slowly sat up I looked at him with questioning eye's he gently slipped his boxers back on and lifted me up putting my arms up he kissed my collar bone gently slipping his on me then he kissed my neck up to my lips I blushed he pulled me to him and we gently laid down our bodys pulled together he kissed me softly as my eyes started to droop I fell asleep in his arms listening to his heart beat

"I Don't know how I feel about this" I heard Two-bit voice whisper

"oh Two-bit just leave it alone" said Steve quietly

"no he didn't ask my permission"

"you ain't her dad he don't need your permission Two-bit" Said Steve

"dose to" said Two-bit a little louder

"shut up you two before you wake her up" I heard Soda whisper in a groggy voice moving a little

"did we wake you man?" asked Steve in a whisper

"yeah you did now shut it before you wake her up" Soda sounded annoyed I sighed

"It's to late Two-bit's big mouth woke me up" I said my eye's still closed

"good going Two-bit you just had to barge in" said Steve

"It aint my fault Pone was to scared" Two-bit defended him self I sat up groggily and pointed at the door

"out!" I demanded they chuckled and headed for the the door Steve was about to close when he stepped back

"nice hair looks like you had a fun night" he said with a wink I threw a pillow at the door he slammed it laughing Soda chuckled sitting up he pulled me to him and kissed my head

" wanna go take a shower" Soda said winking I giggled and nodded

"you go get in ill get us some clothes and towels okay" he said I nodded we both got up he walked with me out to the living room I turned to go to the bathroom he gently smacked my ass I squeaked he chuckled

"aw cmon you two" whined Ponyboy

"you should be taking notes Pone" said Two-bit with a smirk I looked at Ponyboy in his eyes you could see he was thinking about doing it

"Ponyboy don't listen to a thing Two-bit says, first off he's single secondly he ain't the bright Crayon in the box if you know what I mean" I said winking I walked into the bathroom

"hey what dose that mean?!" Two-bit asked clueless I laughed

"Point proved" I closed the door and stripped my clothes off stepping into the shower I turned the water to perfect temperature and let it run down my body I head the door close I peeked my head out Soda smiled at me taking his boxers off and stepping in behind me he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling him to me he kissed my neck I giggled and turned so he was standing in the water I kissed his lips gently he kissed back immediately we washed each other off shampooing each other's hair It took longer then it should have because he kept tickling me and sneaking kisses we turned off the water stepping out I dried my self off Soda started to tickle me again I squealed

"soda cut it out!"I said giggling he smirked and pulled me into a kiss

"Can't help it Doll you're just so cute" he said kissing me again I giggled Soda had brought me a pair of jeans I had left over a while ago and one of his shirts I turned around he pulled me to him kissing me deeply he slowly pulled away

"that shirt looks better on you then me" he said winking I giggled he pulle me to him swaying me a bit grinning there was a loud knock on the door I jumped

"alright c'mon you two that's long enough" said Darry Soda sighed I just giggled and messed up his ungreased hair and opened the door Darry stood there with an eyebrow raised

"chill broski your shower is still innocent" I said poking his chest he looked at me confused he still had a hard time with my new world lingo something I still had yet to tell the boy's something I figured I wouldn't tell them


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down next to Johnny and rested my head on his shoulder he patted my leg gently Soda walked in Johnny kinda froze his hand still on my leg Soda Sat next to Steve on the other couch

"It's cool Johnny cakes just be careful that's my world sitting beside you" Soda said smiling I looked down blushing

"I'm gunna puke" said Dally

"yup" said Steve I threw a pillow at Dally

- One and half months later-

Me and Soda were now officially a couple he had took me out to the Dingo and few nights after out night together and asked me to be his girl after that we were almost inseparable he'd always complain when either of had to leave but I'd spend hours at his work before going to his place and waiting for him The boy's had become like older brother to me all way over protective especially Darry he had started me doing a home schooling I had gotten a job and kept secretly paying bills for him he always thought it was Soda which I didn't mind pony was amazed on how I learned everything so quick but in reality I already knew about all out it including the movies and books he loved that Id sit for hours reading with him Darry seemed to like it to me and Johnny had become best friends I'd tell him everything and he'd listen just like I would with him he spent lots of night's over at my house when he didn't want to go home it made Soda a little jealous but not enough to do anything he knew I was his and Johnny wouldn't do anything two-bit had made a rule up that if anyone wanted to take me some where they had to ask him in advance because he was my older brother now I thought it was so cute any time I was with him or really any of the guys but Soda if any guy looked at me they'd get all up in there face except Johnny he'd glare at them and walk me away Dally on the other hand had gotten way out of control protective Pony said he'd never seen him act that for anyone other then Johnny It made me feel loved and special and the more time I spent with the boy's the more I forgot about the life I once had this was my new life it's were I belonged I was loved taken care of I had a family now unlike before I was truly happy

I leaned over the toilet hurling

"sweet heart are you sure your okay?" Mrs Reeves asked me she was all dressed for work and I was puking again it kept haping the past week or so I would wake up sick then be fine all day we both thought I was coming down with a bug

"yes I'm fine go to work before your late"I said slowly standing up she sighed and blew me a kiss I sat back on the floor I wiped my lips off I looked for a cloth there was none I opened a he cupboard under the sink there was a box of unopened tampons my eye's went wide Mrs Reeves had bought them for me when I first got I stood up and ran down stairs to the calender I should of had my period a month ago my eye's went wide I looked down at my stomach there was a honk outside I looked to see Two-bits car I ran out side still in my pjs hair a mess I got in the car he looked at me

"well that's a inserting fashion statement" he said chuckling

"clinic now" I said panic starting to set in

"Now Two-bit"I yelled at him his eye's went wide he took I started bit freaking out he looked so confused and worried

"Lo what's wrong..." he asked confused

"I'm late Two" I said the words sounding like they had come out of some one else

"late for what?" Two-bit was still confused

"I haven't had my period in over a month.. I a month late..." I said starting to shake

"you mean... you could be..." he said softly I just nodded he slammed his foot on the gas screeching as he turned into the parking lot he didn't even shut the car off and I was running off into the clinic I was shaking as I told the nurse she told me to sit down and the doctor would be with me shortly Two-bit ran in and saw me sitting he stood in front of me panic in his eyes he started to pace back and forth I bit my lip my name was called Two-bit helped me up and we walked to the office the doctor made him go wait in the hall as he examined me and made me pee in a jar then he let Two-bit in

"so" he asked anxiously

"I don't know" I said panicking I slowly took in a deep breath Two-bit started to pace again I yanked his jacket pulling him down

"stop that your making me more nervous" I said he started to twirl his thumbs after five minutes he started to complain then doctor came in me smile at me  
"congratulations you two your having a child" he said let us out I was still in shock so was Two-bit we walked to the store and sat there his hand on the wheel

"im keeping it" I said flatly

"you sure" Two-bit asked I nodded

"I know it wont be easy and I'm young but I got a baby in me a life Two.. I can't destroy that"I said to him softly he took my hand and squeezed

"well I'll be there for you no matter what" he gave me a smile it calmed my nerves

"thanks Two" I said smiling

"wanna go get some Ice-ream then go see Lover boy and Steve?" he asked

"Ice-cream yes them not yet... I need to find a way to tell him Two-bit nodded in understand meant and we went to Dq getting ice-cream before going to Curtis house no one was home it was a relief I sat on the couch eating my ice cream Two-bit was already done he turned mickey on Tv and pulled a smoke out of his pack putting it to his lips

" you better be going out side with that Two-bit" I said sternly he looked back at me

"why?" he asked little confuse I pointed at my belly he chuckled

"oh yeah" he stood up and patted my belly walking out side I pulled my shirt up a bit I saw a little bulge I got up and went into the bathroom I looked like a mad woman I laughed at my self and brushed my hair I turned to the side and lifted my shirt I had the smallest bump I touched it and sighed I walked out and Johnny was on the couch I suddenly felt nervous he looked at me wide eyed his eye's went from me to my belly and back

" hey Johnnycakes" I said smiling to him he just started at me looking from me to my belly Two-bit leaned his head in the door

"I may have let it slip.." he said my eyes went wide

"Two-bit" I yelled he grinned I and went back to his smoke Johnny stood up slowly his eyes fixed on my stomach he touched it gently

"there's a baby in there..." he said softly sounding amazing I giggled

'yeah Johnny you're lil niece of nephew's in there" I said as I did Johnny smiled a smile I had never seen out of him it was pure joy and happiness his eye's sparkled with glee as he looked up at me and rubbed my stomach

"I'm gonna be a uncle" he said quietly I nodded he smiled we both sat down

"but we ain't tell in anyone else till I tell Soda alright?" I said loud enough for Two-bit to hear Johnny nodded Two-bit came in and sat on the other side of me and we watched Mickey soon Dally and Pony showed up fallowed by Darry who had to come home early do to rain we all sat there watching tv and as each person came home I felt my self get more nervous


	7. Chapter 7

Ponyboy pulled his smokes out putting it to his mouth taking out his light he was about lite it Johnny shot up faster then I had ever seen him move

"you cant do that in here!" he said rather loudly and in stern Pony looked at him shocked in confused and so did the other I don't think anyone had heard him like that it very out of character for him I felt my self getting more nervous

"why not it's my house!" he yelled back standing up the cancer stick still in his Johnny bit his lip nervous knowing he promised not to say anything

"because you can't no more smokin in here that's why!" Two-bit now getting up

"and who made you the boss" said Dally annoyed getting up as well just then Soda and Steve walked in the other still arguing Darry in his chair ignoring them reading his newspaper the more they all yelled at each other the more my heart raced and I started to panic even Steve and Soda joined in once they heard and figured out what the fight was about

"why hell not we could this morning" yelled Soda I saw Darry looking at me he saw how nervous I was jittery biting my lip I was he gave me a look as if knowing something was up and I snapped I couldn't take the pressure any more

"stop it!" I screamed Standing up they all went silent Soda and Darry even sat back down while they all stared at me and Darry put his paper down

"I'm pregnant that's why they don't want you smokin in here" yelled I heard Steve Choke on his coke Pony smoking falling from his mouth everyone went silent just staring at me in shock tears filled my eye's I ran out side that was not how I wanted to tell Soda but I couldn't take it I just snapped the pressure was to much I probably had ruined everything I was mad at my self I kept running till I got to the lot I saw the tree Two-bit had hid me behind the first time I met the boy's I sat down by it leaning against it looking up tears running down my cheeks I heard leaves crunching and before I could even look up Johnny slid down beside me pulling me to a hug Two-bit was there with in seconds

"holy shit I didn't know they could run that danm fast" I heard Pony yelled I tried not to giggle but failed soon he was in view he ran a little closer then Stopped Soda was next fallowed by Steve and Darry they all stood there as the other two held me stroking my hair Soda walked to me he kneeled down the guys looked at me I just nodded they got up and walked to the group Soda just looked at me

"let's give em some privacy" said Darry they walked off Soda sat there looking at me for a while tears still coming down he wiped them away and kissed me softly he sat on the ground and pulled me to him not saying anything at first just rubbing my back looking at me

"i'm gonna be a daddy... were going to be parents..." he said softly I looked up at him his blank expression had turned to a grin he kissed me

"yes we are"I said smiling he kissed me again and rubbed my tummy his grin was huge

"let's go before the guy's get to worried I have a feeling Two-bit and Johnny and having meltdowns"I said he chuckled gently lifting me up he held me close and we walked towards the field all eyes were on us Darry was the first to walk up to me I looked down closing my eye's preparing for the worst he hugged me gently

"You're going to be a great Mom Logan welcome to the family officially" he said he pulled away smiling I blushed Pony ran up to me a little to fast for Soda like and he put his hand out

"careful Pone" he said Pony nodded and hugged me I looked over at Steve he still looked confused and not sure how to feel

"Steve you're going to be a uncle weather you like it or not so get your ass over here and hug me before I ask Darry to smack" I said firmly with a grin he chuckled and hugged me Dally was next he looked terrified

"dall you ok.." I asked him he didn't move I sighed I looked over Soda and put a finger up I dragged Dally a little ways away so the boy's could hear us

"Dall what's wrong what's going in that head of yours" I asked him

"what if I ain't a good uncle.. what if the kid don't like me..." he said looking down I couldn't help but laugh

"I'm serious Logan!" he said his voice a little loud I shook my head and hugged him

"Oh Dally you have nothing to worry about the baby will love you" I said simply he sighed

"I hope" he walked back over to the group

"oh what's that kiddo you want chocolate cake" said Steve putting his ear up to my stomach

"yup that's what he said" said Two-bit playing along

"well that does sound good" I said being honest they all smiled and we all headed back to the house Soda holding me close a hand securely on my stomach the boy's all grouped around us it was cute


	8. Chapter 8

- 3 months later-

I was waiting at the clinic for my ultrasound appointment all the boy's except Darry who had to work were sounding me I was sitting on soda's lap my bump sticking out of shit that was no getting to small from my stomach I was 18 weeks pregnant the baby could move and hear It loved hearing the boy's talk Darry would say cute things to it, Ponyboy would read story's the baby loved that it adored Soda's voice, it would kick at Two-bit jokes, when it was moving to much and making me uncomfortable Steve would start talking about cars and the baby would calm right down listing Dally would constantly tell it how good of an uncle he would be to it and Johnny would sit there and whisper things to it and talk about sunsets and how he'd never been so happy Johnny also had his hand on my belly the boy's always fought over it so Darry made a schedule which Johnny wasn't fallowing right now he refused to move for Steve turn the doctor came out a looked a little stunned at the group of guys

"it's your turn Mrs Reeve's but only one of you can come in" he said I got up and so did all the boy's

"nice try my girl my baby i'm going in" said Soda they all groaned I took Soda's hand and we fallowed the doctor Soda wrapped his arm around me kissing my cheek he walked me over to the table and cautiously put me on it I laid down the doctor pulled up my shirt Soda squeezed my hand softly the doctor put the gel on it the baby kicked

"I don't think it like the cold"I said laughing Soda chuckled the doctor ran the wand over my belly we could here the heart beat Soda squeezed my hand the baby came into veiw

"there she is" the doctor said sofly

"she" soda Asked the doctor nodded

"yup there's a lil girl in there" the doctor smiled

"where having a girl" I said smiling to Soda he kissed me softly

"It's a girl" Two-bit yelled room out side the door me and Soda Chuckled

"oh Two" I said shaking my head the doctor chuckled we looked at the image a little longer glancing at each other the doctor wiped the goo off me and left the room Soda kissed my belly softly

"daddy's little girl" he said softly I giggled we got up and headed out of the room all the boy's had huge grins

"You couldn't wait could you Two" I said laughing

"I ain't got time for that I needed to know!" he said we laughed they all gently touched my belly we walked to the Car Steve sat beside me putting his hand on my belly talking to the baby it was so cute we got back to the house Soda helped me out and walked me to the couch the boy's all came in Pony sat next to me rubbing my belly gently while Soda showered

"think of any names yet?" he asked

"well.. I had one but It's kinda weird long and dorky.." I said looking down

"let's here it babe" he said Soda walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him I bit my lip

"well I was thinking Bubbles Joanni Curtis" I said looking down

"I love it" said Soda I looked up all the boy's were grinning especially Johnny

"I think it's perfect It represents Soda and Johnny" said Darry I blushed

"well that dose make sense Sodapop's the Dad and none of us have seen Johnny so happy ever" said Pony that made Johnny blush Soda kissed my head

"I think there's a law or something about pants there bud" said Steve we all got a laugh out of that one Soda grumbled and kissed my head softly then went to change then came back holding me the boys hung out till it was late most of the time trying to force feed me chocolate cake eventually they all left saying good night to me and Bubble's I was laying on the couch watching what ever was on Tv as I started to drift asleep Soda picked me up gently carrying me to out bedroom

"bed time's for little girls" he said softly kissing me I kissed back he then gently kissed my belly and placed me on the bed on my back he gently lifted my shirt off and rubbed the baby oil on my stomach like he did every night telling some little story to the baby he's was so happy about being a father I had never see anything so cute he constantly worried about something happening he made sure one of the boy's were always around to watch me my eye's got heavier and I slowly drifted of to dream land when I awoke no one was home Soda had gone to work and didn't want to wake me I lazed around the house for a while and I found my self thinking about my time my mother I sighed I did miss her but I was happy now all thanks to that accident I got up I wanted to go back there and see it I didn't know why I just did I got I took the buss into town then took a cab out to the river I paid the man and started to walk down the trail I rubbed my stomach as I walked down the trail it was beautiful all the leaves were changing colours turning orange and red it was beautiful I stepped onto a small bridge I looked over the edge admiring the few I smiled it smelt so beautiful it was incredible I turned around I saw a beaver standing on some rocks it looked a me I didn't know Tulsa had beavers


	9. Chapter 9

there was a loud crack I fell back into the water my body over taken under the waves and the coldness rushed over me everything was black I kicked my legs in the direction I thought was up coughing I slowly made my way to shore looking up the tree's were pine and green they weren't colourful and almost bare like before I sat up the river had changed there was spots of snow on the ground I looked around disoriented and confused

"Look mommy there's a girl in funny clothes over there"I heard a young voice I turned my head to see a little kid and his mother he was wearing a spider man shirt and jeans with boots the mother had dark curly hair and was wearing a jacket she walked over to me

"are you alright miss?" she asked I rubbed my head

"wear am I asked confused"

"you're at the Little river" my eye's went huge and I coughed on air I was back home.. in the future panic struck me

"are you alright..." she asked I couldn't speak I burst out into tears I would never see my boy's again Id never see Soda again

"look I think you need to go to the hospital get you and your baby checked" she said softly I looked down there was my bump a lump formed in my throat I just nodded she helped me up and took me to the hospital the doctor checked me over

"what's your name sweet heart L...:Logan... Re- I stopped my self I mean Logan Mayhew" I said to him

"the girl who went missing 5 months ago" I just nodded slowly the doctor ran out few minutes later he came back and did tests on me

"Is she okay.."I asked him

"who?" he asked

"my baby..." I said softly he smiled

"yes Logan you babies are fine" he said

"you said babies as in a plural..." I said to him he nodded

"Twin's a boy and a girl look Ill show you" he hooked up a 3D ultrasound and showed me there was Two baby's two heart beats I stared to shake again he put and Iv in me

"you're mothers on her way she so happy your okay" he said I just nodded still in shock was having twins there father stuck years in the past I was alone and all I wanted was them I laid down slowly staring at the roof tears poring from my eye's I could here pony boy's voice reading a story something he'd never do I placed my hand on my stomach they kicked I sighed closing my eye's I just laid there rubbing my stomach thinking about the boy's what would they think I Just disappeared they'd be so worried and hurt poor Soda poor Johnny Tears fell faster from my eyes

"Logan" my mother voice rang threw my ears breaking my thought I sat up she looked at my stomach then back at me she hugged

"are you okay what happened" she asked I sighed

"I'm fine mom and you wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said tears falling she hugged me the doctor came back in with an officer my mother left and so did the doctor the officer sat there asking millions of questions I gave in and told him the truth but he didn't believe me i sighed

"tell me who raped you" he asked firmly

"I wasn't raped and even if I was it wouldn't matter you couldn't get him" I said sighing he eventually gave up and the doctors let me go my mother walked me to the car and drove home I went straight to my room and started to cry I needed Soda with in hours of being home my mother invited everyone over and dragged me from my room they all asked thousands of questions I answered very little after a few hours I lied saying I was tired slowly made my self upstairs and sat on my bed I put a hand in my jacket i felt something I pulled my hand out it was Soda bandana I started to cry collapsing onto my bed I pulled it to him It smelled like him I sighed and rocked my self to sleep crying my dreams were filled with the gang I woke up crying I spent weeks crying then I was all cried out my mother would make me go out saying I needed the air but I didn't care I felt like a hallow shell I was alone I didn't feel loved or alive I was just there


End file.
